tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Ertl Company
The Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends ERTL models were a line of 1/64 scale die-cast models of the characters from the Railway Series and Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. The range originally consisted of only the main characters, but it eventually extended to include almost all the characters. Overview ERTL created their first Thomas model in 1985. It came with a sticker sheet so you could alter Thomas' face to make him have a different facial expression. That year they also released a larger, motorised version of Thomas. Later during the year, James and Henry were released, both with a happy face. Because the sticker faces peeled off easily, they were soon replaced with fixed plastic faces. The ERTL range made new engines nearly every year since they began, tallying up to over 100 models, until the range was replaced by Take-Along. During the range's popularity, the ERTL company made miniature models of each engine, as well as Gold Rail models. ERTL ceased production for the US market in 2001, and for the UK market in 2004. The model range has now been discontinued. All packaging from 1993 to 1999 featured an illustration of the character, drawn by Owain Bell. For a time, a keyring series was available from the miniatures. A carry case was also released to house 11 models. Normal range The numbers in parentheses show what number each model was on the portrait card. The numbers in the braces, eg. { }, show what number each model was on the Shining Time card. The numbers in the brackets show what number each model was on the cartoon card. 1985 The card of these models is mostly the same colour as the model with a white oval in the centre, containing an image of the character. The smoke cloud that normally contained "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends" held the name of the character and was above the oval. A blue stripe across the bottom contained the ERTL and Thomas logos. These models came with a grey bufferbeam and sticker faces. The sticker face was the same as the face of the character's image in the oval. Thomas came with an optional sad/tried decals. * Thomas (1) * Henry (3) * James (5) * Percy (6) 21 * Toby (7) {7} * Bertie (18) * Annie and Clarabel (13) 20 Three packs of Thomas, Annie and Clarabel or Percy, Annie and Clarabel were available for a short time. 1988 * Edward (2) 3 * Gordon (4) 1989 In 1989 the range was released in the US. There were no new models this year. 1990 1990 saw the release of new models with 3-D faces, as the original sticker-face models were prone to losing their faces. The trucks were originally painted brown, but from 1991 onwards, they were released in their normal grey livery. * Duck (8) 8 * Diesel (14) * Troublesome Trucks (12) 26 * Brown troublesome trucks * Sir Topham Hatt and a porter (22) 1991 * Bill (15) {15} 3 * Ben (16) 24 * Harold (19) 27 * Trevor (20) 1992 * Donald (9) * Douglas (10) * Terence (21) {19} * Henrietta (17) * Daisy (24) {28} 40 * BoCo (23) 41 A twin-pack with Donald and Douglas and one with Bill and Ben were briefly available in the "Shining Time" range. 1993 The ERTL brand was revamped - the UK models featured a "portrait card", while the US models featured a Shining Time Station card. The portrait card was an image of the character towards the right hand side of the card, passing a push of flowers on the right and a mound of grass on the left. Between the character and the grass, aspects of a British village can be seen in the background. Depending on the character, there were rails, road, or water between the flowers and the grass. A collectors card appeared on the reverse side of the portrait and contained a paragraph on the character, and a paragraph of Historical Information; often containing the specifications of the real-life locomotive counterpart and when they were in service. The Shining Time Station card is an aerial image of countryside with many fields and a few bridges. There is track coming along the left-hand side of the image which turns and comes across the card. Behind the model is a white box that joins to the typical smoke cloud and contains the model's name and sometimes a small detail. The Shining Time Station logo is situated above the image, and uses a frame to encompass most of the image. The back of the card features a large illustration on the model, with a small statement beneath about the model's character and a collectors card number to the left. * Oliver (11) 32 * City of Truro (29) * Mavis (26) * Milk and Tar Wagons (25) * Oil tankers (31) * Bulgy (27) 1994 * The old coaches (30) * The Breakdown Train (28) 1995 A special gold-plated Thomas was released to celebrate the Railway Series' 50th anniversary. * Gold Anniversary Thomas (1) * 199 Diesel (38) * Toad (32) 49 * Scrap Trevor on flatbed (33) * Mail Coaches (34) * Godred (37) {39} * Culdee (36) {40} * George (35) {41} Two different portraits of George exist: one where he is similar to the model, and one where he is entirely green (as depicted in the RWS). Culdee, Godred and "City of Truro" were marked as "Special edition engines" for the "Shining Time" range. 1996 This was the last year to use Shining Time Station packaging in the US. * Rheneas (40) * Sir Handel (42) 46 * Peter Sam (43) * Rusty (39) * Duncan (41) * Sir Topham Hatt and porter 38 * Express Coaches (44) 52 * Sir Topham Hatt's Car (45) 51 1997 * Stepney (49) * Skarloey (48) * Duke (47) 16 * Lord Harry (46) * The Diesel (50) 48 * Caroline (51) 94 1998 This was the first year that metallic engines were released. * Wilbert (55) * Sixteen (56) 96 * Bulstrode (53) * The Chinese Dragon (54) * Scruffey (with truck for a limited time) (52) * Henry's log car (57) * Metallic Thomas * Metallic Percy * Metallic Rheneas * Metallic Duncan Bulstrode's portrait card is the only exception to the scene in the background. It is set at a dock with him tied to the right-hand side of the dock. There is a cottage, cliff face, lighthouse, and fishing charter along the left-hand side and background. The metallic engines do not have a portrait collector's card number. 1999 * Derek (65) 60 * Iron 'Arry and Bert (69 and 70) and 79 * Bluebell (63) * D Fusit Gunpowder Wagons (59) 37 * Canal boat (58) * Soft-side truck (62) * Lorry 2 (67) * Lorry 3 (68) * Metallic Duke * Metallic Sir Handel * Metallic Rusty * Metallic Lord Harry * Crane (60) * The Mail Van (61) * Fire engine (64) * Biplane (66) 61 The back of Bluebell's portrait card is divided in half between English and French. The same is true for the Crane and soft-side truck. 2000 These models were the last to feature the "portait card". The packaging changed to a predominately blue background with a yellow rectangle behind the model which had a red boarder. There was a face-on image of Thomas in the top left had corner with the "Thomas and Friends" smoke cloud beneath. The name of the model was found above the model, centered between the new Thomas logo and the bar on the right, which was made of five circles displaying a "T", right-hand arrow, clock, two flags, and a number "1". There was no collector card with this change. Special packaging was used for Lady, Diesel 10, Splatter, Dodge, Thomas, Percy, Bertie, and the trucks to celebrate the release of "Thomas and the Magic Railroad". This packaging was similar to that of the redesign. The rectangle behind the model was a cloud-like render with a yellow-sparkle render for the background, and the bar on the right featured small cartoons of Diesel 10, Thomas, Splatter, Lady, and Dodge. An image of Thomas appeared in the bottom left corner. * Lady 62 * Bertram * Diesel 10 63 * Splatter * Dodge * Cranky 70 * Thumper 67 * Old Slow Coach * Brakevan 11 * Gordon's Special Coaches * Sodor Recovery Unit * Silver Millenium Thomas (1) 2001 * The Pump Trolley * Slate Trucks * Flying Scotsman 71 * Smudger * Lorry 1 on flatbed * Dyson low-loader * Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Hatt * Taxi 2002 The models were discontinued in the US, but were still available in the UK for two more years. The packaging changed again, now with the engine's name in red, a cartoon of the character in the top right-hand corner, and rails drawn under the model. The collectors card returned to this style of packaging; but had only a brief paragraph of the character's personality, not any factual historical information. The coupling style now changed from the basic "hook and eye" style to a U-hook, believed to be sturdier and longer-lasting. * Harvey 80 * Salty 81 * Frank 13 * Elizabeth 52 * The Silly Trucks 10 * Dowager Hatt and Mrs. Kyndley 14 * Falcon 9 2003 The models were rescaled to TT scale. * Emily * Murdoch 97 * Spencer * Bear * Isabel 86 * Catherine 87 * Neil 12 2004 * Arthur 98 * Fergus 92 * Jock 101 * Jack 99 * Alfie 100 Playsets and Accessories The track was originally made of grey plastic with rails etched into it. It was eventually replaced by green plastic with a sticker of rails on top. * Starter set * Deluxe set with branchline, water tower, crane and turntable * Branchline * Water tower * Crane * Windmill * Tunnel * Quarry * Crossing * Turntable * Station house * Real sounds * Construction * Bridge * 2x Straight Track * 2x Points Track * Thomas Playset, including Thomas, Percy, and two Express coaches; released 2001. * Skarloey with two points * Duncan with two points * Diesel with four points * Oliver with four curves * Stepney with four curves * Rheneas with four curves * Toby with four curves * Percy with four straights * Sir Handel with four straights * Viaduct Bridge Playset Multipacks A small portion of packs containing multiple different trains, vehicles, and stock were released, mostly commonly for Shining Time Station. * Gift Set - containing Thomas, Diesel, Scruffey and a truck (released 2002) * Gift Set - containing Thomas, Troublesome Trucks and a Fire Engine * Gift Set - containing Thomas, Lady, Sir Topham Hatt, Bertie, express coaches, Annie, and Clarabel * Two pack of Percy and S. C. Ruffey * Three pack of Toby, Henrietta and Henry * Three pack of Bertie, James, and Henry * Three pack of Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel * Three pack of Thomas, James, and Henry * Five pack of Thomas, Bluebell, Annie, Clarabel, and Godred * Five pack of Percy, Toby, Peter Sam, tar wagon, and milk wagon * Six pack of Thomas, Toby, Bertie, Terence, Rheneas, and Duncan * Six pack of Thomas, Toby, Bertie, Percy, Terence, and Harold * Six pack of Mavis, Edward, Daisy, Duck, and trucks * Six pack of Thomas, Henry, James, Caroline, Skarloey, and Harold * Six pack of Sir Handel, Rusty, D199, express coaches, and the Fat Controller's car * Five Piece Value Pack, including Thomas, Terence, Old Slow Coach, Derek, and a carry case. * Ten Piece Value Pack, including Thomas, Gordon, Percy, Bulstrode, Bulgy, Rheneas, Trevor, milk tanker, and tar tanker, and the breakdown crane Special Edition There have been a few special edition toys. * Metallic Engines set – Metallic Thomas, James and Henry * Metallic Engines set - Metallic Thomas, Percy, Rheneas and Duncan (released 1998) * Thomas with Mr. Conductor to celebrate the release of "Thomas and the Magic Railroad" * Melody and Motion Thomas with a wind-up Fat Controller * Thomas and the Chirstmas Tree Gift Set - Thomas with Christmas hat and scarf, flatbed with Christmas tree and the Fat Controller dressed as Santa * Christmas Thomas and grey or red "Toybox" Scruffey Miniatures Around 1991, ERTL started to produce several miniatures of Thomas and his friends. These versions had sticker faces and were packaged with random parts of a railway. Once all were collected, the parts formed a playset. In later years most of the models were adapted into keyrings. * Thomas with station * Edward with water tower * James with signalbox * Percy with sheds * Toby with signals and sidings * Duck with watermill * Bill with part of a viaduct * Ben with viaduct * Diesel with tunnel * Bertie with level crossing * Trevor with windmill * Harold with airport * Henry * Mavis There were also two playsets: * Four-corner set with Thomas, Annie and Clarabel * Six-corner set with Thomas, Trevor and the Troublesome trucks Multipacks released for Shining Time Station include: * Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel * Thomas, James, and trucks * Edward, Bertie, and Trevor * Edward, James, and Percy Other multipacks were: * Diesel, Harold, and Toby The background imagery of these packs continued the landscape from the normal series. A re-release of the range introduced Henry and Mavis. The new range had some changes, with 3-D faces and "Lego-like" bases. A Lego-like set included Toby and Harold Gold Rail ERTL also made another short-lived line in the 90's called the "Gold Rail" Series. The models had magnetic couplings and tracks. The models in this range were a bit smaller than an HO scale train, and were extremely similar to the Bandai Tecs range made in Japan. The back of the model's boxes featured the same illustration as those on the Shining Time collectors cards of the normal range * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Bill * Ben * Annie * Clarabel (released 1993) * Truck 1 * Truck 2 * Bertie * Harold Playsets were also made: * Ffarquhar (released 1993) * Lower Suddery * Tidmouth Sheds * The Docks Other ERTL merchandise Motorized By 1985, 1/32 scale models of Thomas and Percy were released with motors. Remote Control In 1988, a remote control Thomas was released. Pull Back and Go! Thomas, Percy, Toby, and, Bertie models with wind up motors were released for Shining Time Station, that could be operated by dragging the model backwards along the floor so their wheels could "wind up" and letting go to "unwind". Wind up A large wind up Fat Controller with large feet was released. It was commonly released with Shining Time individually, and also came with the Melody and Motion Thomas. Bend-Ems Under the Shining Time range Just Toys released bendable characters, under the slogan: 'Bendable, Poseable, Collectible' * Mr. Conductor * Schemer * Stacy * Didi * Music Band, as a five piece gift set ERTL Collectibles There was also an ERTL Collectibles series in 2001, which featured a 1/64 scale Ford, which appears to be the Fat Controller's car. Battery Powered A battery powered Percy was released some time around 1993 in a set with two troublesome trucks. Trivia * ERTL used to sell an eight pack of collector's card. * In the normal series, misprints exist such as the name "George" appearing on the card of Lorry 2, "Splatter" appearing on the Magic Railroad card of Thomas, Duck put in Diesel's packaging, and Donald in package with Douglas' Nameplates on the sides and still maintaining his Number 9. * The Christmas Thomas and grey or red "Toybox" Scruffey were packaged under "Chad Valley" instead of ERTL. * Catherine has no buffers, but on the packaging she does. * Bertie has a overly slanted windscreen. * Percy's ERTL model was used as a toy in one scene of the episode Flour Power. * The spiteful brakevan is just called "brakevan". * Bluebell and Flying Scotsman's models are just modified versions of the ERTL Thomas and Gordon models. Bluebell's prototype model was accurate and even included a driver in the cab window. * Bertram's name is misspelled as "Bertrum". * The ERTL Lady prototype was originally to be a modified ERTL Rheneas, but it was decided to use her actual shape. * Before he was cut from Thomas and the Magic Railroad, P. T. Boomer was set to be released as an ERTL model, under the name "Pete Boom". * Derek's model has a BR logo with the words "Thomas Tank" written instead of "British Railways". * Some Henry models have red siderods. * Diesel 10 is incorrectly depicted as a 1Co-Co1. * Smudger's model has his nameplate incorrectly placed on the sides of his coal bunkers. * BoCo's bufferbeam is black instead of red. * Daisy's model does not have a front coupling. * Bluebell's packaging incorrectly stated that she is a LBSCR E2, when she is actually a SE&CR P class. However, as the model did reuse Thomas' molding, the statement is correct for this range. Gallery File:ThomasERTL.jpg|Thomas File:ERTLEdward.jpg|Edward File:ERTLHenry.jpg|Henry Image:GordonERTL.jpg|Gordon File:ERTLJames.jpg|James File:ERTLPercy.jpg|Percy File:ERTLToby.jpg|Toby File:ERTLDuck.jpg|Duck File:ERTLOliver.jpg|Oliver File:ERTLTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|Troublesome Trucks File:ERTLDiesel.jpg|Diesel File:ERTLAnnieandClarabel.jpg File:ERTLHenrietta.jpg|Henrietta File:ERTLHarold.jpg|Harold File:ERTLTrevor.jpg|Trevor File:ERTLTerence.jpg|Terence File:ERTLSirTophamHattandPorter.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt and Porter Image:ERTLDaisy.gif|Daisy File:ERTLTarandMilkWagons.jpg File:ERTLBulgy.jpg|Bulgy File:ERTLCityofTruro.jpg|City of Turo Image:ERTLToad.jpg|Toad File:ERTLScrapTrevor.jpg|Scrap Trevor Image:MailcoachesERTL.jpg|Sodor Mail Coaches Image:prototypeERTLSmudger.jpg|ERTL prototype Smudger. Image:BluebellERTL.jpg|Prototype Bluebell Image:ERTLprototypeLady.PNG|ERTL prototype Lady Image:ERTLmusicalThomas.JPG|ERTL musical Thomas File:ErtlBertram.jpg|ERTL Bertram File:ERTLD199.jpg|199 Diesel Image:FrankERTL.jpg|ERTL prototype Frank Image:ERTLFlyingScotsman.JPG|ERTL Flying Scotsman Image:ERTLFergus.JPG|ERTL Fergus File:IsabelERTL.jpg|ERTL Isabel Image:EmilyERTL.jpg|ERTL Emily Image:Redlorry.png|ERTL prototype Soft Side Truck Image:Lorry1ERTL.jpg|ERTL Lorry 1 Image:ButchERTL.jpg|ERTL Sodor Recovery Unit a.k.a. Butch Image:CanalboatERTL.jpg|ERTL Canal Boat Image:ERTLSantaThomas.JPG|ERTL Santa Thomas Image:LordHarryERTL.jpg|Lord Harry File:ERTLPeterSam.jpg|Peter Sam Image:RheneasERTL.jpg|Rheneas Image:GodredERTL.jpg|Godred Image:ArthurERTL.jpg|Arthur Image:StepneyERTL.jpg|Stepney Image:ThomasERTLoriginal.jpg|ERTL sticker face Thomas Image:ERTLSmudger.jpg|Smudger Image:ERTLTobywithHenrietta.JPG|Toby with Henrietta Image:ThomasgoldERTL.jpg|Gold 50th Anniversary Thomas File:ERTLSilverThomas.JPG|Silver Millenium Thomas File:ERTLminiatures.jpg Image:BenGoldRail.jpg|Gold Rail Ben Image:ERTLGoldrailturntable.jpg|Gold Rail Turntable Playset Image:TurntablesetERTL.jpg|Turntable Play Track set File:FlourPower4.jpg|Percy's ERTL model makes a cameo in the television series Image:ERTLSillyTrucks.PNG|ERTL Silly Trucks Image:ERTLJack.PNG|ERTL Jack Image:ERTLspitefulbreakvan.jpg|ERTL Spiteful Brakevan Image:LadyMagicRailroadERTL.jpg|Lady Image:ERTLBear.jpg|Bear File:ERTLmetallicPercy.jpg|Percy Image:ERTLNeil.jpg|ERTL Neil Image:ERTLOldSlowcoach.jpg|ERTL Old Slow Coach Image:ERTLCatherine.jpg|ERTL Catherine File:ERTLDysonlorry.png|Dyson Low Loader File:ERTLFireEngine.jpg|Fire Engine File:ERTLRusty.jpg|ERTL Rusty File:ERTLBulstrode.jpg|ERTL Prototype Bulstrode File:ThomasERTLGoldRail.jpg|Gold Rail Thomas File:ERTLCranky.jpg|Cranky File:ERTLBridgeAccessoryset.JPG|Bridge Accessory set File:ERTLGoldRailFfarquhar.jpg|Gold Rail Ffarquhar File:ERTLSpencer.jpg|Spencer File:ERTLMurdoch.jpg|Murdoch File:ERTLJock.jpg|Jock File:ERTLDerek.jpg|Derek File:ERTLMrsHattandMrsKyndley.jpg|Dowager Hatt and Mrs. Kyndley File:ERTLDodge.jpg|Dodge File:ERTLSplatter.jpg|Splatter File:ERTLHarveyinpackaging.jpeg|Harvey File:ERTLAlfie.jpg|Alfie File:ERTLGoldRailBill.JPG|Gold Rail Bill File:ERTLGeorge.jpg|George File:ERTLFalcon.jpg|Falcon File:ERTLSirHandel.jpg|Sir Handel File:ERTLWilbert.jpg|Wilbert File:ERTLBoCo.jpg File:ERTLSixteen.jpg|Sixteen File:ERTL'Arry.jpg|'Arry File:ERTLBert.jpg|Bert File:SodorViaductBridgePlayset.jpg File:ERTLDiesel10.jpg|Diesel 10 File:ERTLmetallicThomas.gif|Metallic Thomas File:ERTLmetallicPercy.gif|Metallic Percy File:ERTLMetallicDuncan.gif|Metallic Duncan File:ERTLmetallicRheneas.gif|Metallic Rheneas File:ERTLminiplaysets.jpg File:ERTLStationhousePlaytrack.jpg File:ERTLElizabeth.jpg File:ERTLBranchlinePlaytrack.jpg File:ERTLCraneAccessorySet.png File:ERTLprototypeDerek.jpg|Prototype Derek File:ERTLClass40.jpg|The Diesel File:ERTLThumper.jpg|Thumper File:ERTLPrototypeJack.jpg|Prototype Jack File:ERTLminatureThomasstickerface.JPG|Minature Thomas File:ERTLminatureJamesstickerface.JPG|Minature James File:ERTLminatureTobymouldedface.JPG|Minature Toby File:ERTLminatureDuckmouldedface.JPG|Minature Duck File:ERTLminaturePercymouldedface.JPG|Minature Percy File:ERTLminatureTrevorstickerface.JPG|Minature Trevor File:ERTLminatureHarold.JPG|Minature Harold File:ERTLminatureTroublesomeTrucks.JPG|Minature trucks File:ERTLminatureThomasmouldedfacekeyring.JPG|Minature Thomas keyring File:ERTLminatureTobystickerfacekeyring.JPG|Minature Toby keyring File:ERTLminatureEdwardstickerfacekeyring.JPG|Mintaure Edward keyring File:ERTLminatureJamesstickerfacekeyring.JPG|Minature James keyring Category:Merchandise